deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Walker vs Jeff the Killer
What-if Death Battle Chris Walker vs. Jeff the Killer.jpg|Venage237 Description Two pure blooded psychopathic killers that leave tons of dead bodies. Interlude Wiz: Killers are the people that kill more than three other people, it's even worse if they are pure blooded or scariest... Boomstick: Or you could say... Psychopath, like these two. Wiz: Chris Walker, the big monster that used to be ex military. Boomstick: And Jeff the Killer, the teenage serial killer from Creepasta. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Chris Walker Wiz: Located in the mountains of Lake County, Colorado, there was a hospital named Mount Massive Asylum. That hospital is like a home for psycho people, and cannibal people. Boomstick: Miles Upshur, who made a big mistake deciding to go to investigate that hospital, which he end up being stuck in that hospital. Wiz: One of the psychopaths are Frank Manera, Dr. Richard Tager, Eddie Gluskin, and The Twins. One of our combatants we have today is known as Chris Walker. Boomstick: Now, Miles is being hunted down by many psychopath, including Chris Walker. Being chased by that pig is nightmare, he could physically rip people's head off from their bodies! Wiz: He can throw full grown men across long distances, bashing down the door easily, and can shatter reinforced glass with few punches. Boomstick: Well he is strong enough to lift up full grown men. Wiz: Chris Walker is also Durable too, he can survived a car slamming directly into him, surviving the brutal beating from Walrider, survived a bullet going through his mouth! Boomstick: Although that guy is little fat, he can run. He can chase Miles Upshur and can even outrun him, he must be athletic. Wiz: He is, since he was formerly in the Army before he ended up in that hospital and became the monster he is right now. Boomstick: To track Miles, he have a heightened sense, which means he can hear the sound. Also one question, can he see in the dark? Wiz: Of course. Boomstick: Oh heck no. Wiz: Anyway, he can rip off his own mouth and nose. Boomstick: Whoa, Jesus. Wiz: Despite him being in the Army, he was trained in Judo, but he never use them. Boomstick: He can smell people no matter where they are, and yet can't see Miles in the freaking locker. Wiz: The only equipment Chris uses is his bare hand, he also have a chain wrapped around his wrists and ankles which he never uses it. Boomstick: But hey, despite that he is kinda dumb, he is still one terrifying creature that you never wish to see in the dark room. Chris Walker: Little Pig! Jeff the Killer Wiz: The rage, all of those happens because of unexpected things like getting bullied or something. Boomstick: Anger can cause insanity, don't forget. Wiz: In the city of New Orleans, Jeffrey Woods was born and lived with Peter and Margaret and have a one brother named Liu. Boomstick: Until his life was messed up after he entered a small town away from the city, their three bullies named Randy, Keith, and Troy beat up Jeffrey. His brother helped Jeffrey, what a hero. Wiz: Well later the three bullies came and face Jeffrey, almost after the fight one of the bullies throw a flame at Jeffrey's face, causing him to go to hospital. Boomstick: Once he returned home, he went insane than ever... He sliced his mouth into a creepy smile and removed his eyelids. Wiz: He killed his father, mother, brother, and three bullies. Jeffrey stopped being the kind boy and became a soulless monster that had a pure desire to kill. His new name turns out to be... Jeff the Killer! Boomstick: Yes, the Joker wannabe. Wiz: Jeff is strong enough to break the man's arm including breaking the kid's wrist, even he can stop the kid's heart by just a punch. Boomstick: Oh damn, that guy is violent. Wiz: Kind of like his opponent Chris Walker, he can toss full grown men. Boomstick: That guy can survive broken bones, collapsing houses, and many severe wounds, blood loss, and injuries. He can also tank crashing on the floor. Wiz: Jeff can dodge the gun shot, and he is surprisingly smart. He can hack computers, can hack officer's computers, and even fake dead once. Boomstick: Jeff is skilled in stealth and is a creative fighter, he will always find a good places to hide in order to jump and surprise his victims. Wiz: Jeff's equipment are his own knife that he always used, Lighter that he can start fires, Syringe that is filled with poisons, and Scalpel which is another his cutting tool. Boomstick: While his feats are impressive, he is still human and can be hurt, easy way to kill him is to shoot him in the head and done. Wiz: He could die from things that would instantly kill a normal humans. Boomstick: Oh yeah sure, like almost losing bloods and survived a broken bones, cool... Wiz: It's... Creepasta Logic. Boomstick: Well, I will not be ready to sleep even after this. Jeff is way too scary... Jeff the Killer: Go to sleep! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Chris Walker Jeff the Killer Draw Death Battle Under the harsh thunder and rain through area, a teenager wearing a gray hoodie, that have a white face and black hair, it could barely be seen from under the hood. He saw a building, which is Mount Massive Asylum. Jeff: Few people to kill... A good place... Jeff the Killer enters in the hospital, he takes his hood off and reveals the creepiest smile on Jeff's face. Jeff gently pull out his favorite knife, wandering around. Jeff: Huh, this is weird. A lights on with nobody is here. A few thunder echoed over the asylum, Jeff went nearby the room and see three psychos staring at something. While they staring at something, Jeff stabs them in the back of their neck. Jeff leaves the room, then suddenly he heard a sound coming to his left. Jeff: Everything here looks haunted, hehe. Jeff turn around, but suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Chris Walker: Little Pig. Jeff: What the... Chris Walker lifts up Jeff and throw him through the bookshelf, Jeff slowly gets up and got punched in the face. Chris holds Jeff's throat but Jeff quickly slashes Chris's hand and face, causing Chris Walker yell and stay away. Chris Walker: You are one strong little pig, but you will die just like any other little pigs... Chris Walker was tall, his skin was old and covered in bloods and scars. Chris growls at Jeff. Jeff: I'm going to make you scream like a pig, you fatass... Jeff charges at Chris, dodging under Chris's bear hug when rolling through Chris's legs and slashes Chris's back. Jeff then slashes Chris's face before he could turn around, Chris then throw a punch at Jeff's stomach, tossing him forward. Jeff quickly gets up and charges at Chris, Jeff dodges Chris's attacks and slashing and stabbing him in the shoulders and chest. Chris holds Jeff's hand where he holding the knife and lifting him, but Jeff drop his knife and yet he grab it with his other hand and stabs Chris's chest. Chris yelp as he let go of Jeff, but Chris manages to kicks Jeff's guts. Chris then tries to stomp Jeff, Jeff rolled back and kicks Chris's knee, allowing Jeff to tackle Chris Walker. Jeff tries to stab Chris in head but Chris pushes Jeff away, Chris charges at Jeff, and Jeff stabs Chris's hand. Chris with other hand punched Jeff twice, Chris grabs Jeff by hoodie and tosses him to the wall. Chris Walker: Little Pig, give up. Chris Walker charges at Jeff and nearly knock Jeff's head off with a swing of his arm, Jeff simply dodges and disappears. Chris Walker: Where are you, little pig. No response, Chris say this again. Chris Walker: Where are you, LITTLE PIG!? Jeff was behind Chris, he jumps on his back and keep stabbing Chris's shoulder multiple times while Chris screams. Chris grabs Jeff by hoodie, and tosses him to the door, which got smash through. Chris enters in the room, and couldn't see Jeff. Before Chris could speak, Jeff stabs Chris's upper neck and slashing his back. Chris tries to throw a punch, Jeff dodges and punches Chris's chin. Jeff then slashes Chris's fat belly, Chris punches Jeff. Jeff keep stabbing Chris in guts until Chris uppercuts Jeff, Jeff growls and grabbing Chris by his arm, and ripping off flesh around Chris Walker's elbow. Chris Walker: GAAHH! Jeff stabs Chris's ankle, Chris with other foot kick Jeff off of his ankle. Chris grabs Jeff by throat, and slams him into wall. Chris Walker throw his punches at Jeff's face multiple times until Jeff swings his knife at Chris's guts, spitting a little piece of it. Chris keeps screaming in pain, Jeff pull out his lighter from his pocket and throw it at Chris, flaming him. Chris Walker: GRAAAAHH! LITTLE! DAMN! PIG! Jeff also pull out his Syringe, and rush towards Chris to stabs it in his eye. Chris while screaming in great pain holds Jeff's head, trying to crash the skull, the flame spread over Jeff too and both combatants screams in pain until Chris fell from the stairs behind. Jeff slowly gets up and got punched in the face twice, Jeff dodge one incoming punch and punches Chris Walker, Jeff grabs a knife and stabs Chris's hand before he could touch Jeff. Chris with other hand punches Jeff, Jeff fell down and Chris stomp his foot on Jeff's stomach, causing Jeff to cough blood. Chris felt a little weird, the Syringe that was stuck in his eye seems to be poison, Jeff gets up and stabs Chris's knees twice. Chris fell on the ground, Jeff jumps on Chris and trying to stabs Chris in throat, Chris holds Jeff's hands in order to avoid being stabbed by Jeff the Killer. Chris with other hand gouge Jeff's one eye, Jeff yelp and trying to finish the fight. Chris squeeze Jeff's eye as hard as he could, Jeff was carving Chris's neck, Jeff then decides to ignore the pain and finish this quickly. Jeff: GO. TO. SLEEP. YOU. BIG. MOTHERF**KER! Jeff stabs Chris's throat, Chris was struggling to cough, but he couldn't. Chris Walker was dead, Jeff's one eye was little red. Jeff the Killer continues to keep stabbing dead Chris's throat and skull until he give up, Jeff stands up, looking at Chris's corpse body. Jeff chuckles a little. Jeff: This was... Brutal... And interesting. Now... Let see who's next... Ugh, what a pig... Result K.O. Boomstick: Holy, that was amazing! Show it again! Wiz: Chris Walker only have Strength Advantages, while Jeff won all other advantages. Jeff was also smarter. Boomstick: Jeff has more weaponry, but not all of them are that useful against Chris. This Big Guy's skin was strong for Jeff's weapons. Wiz: It's true that Chris is way stronger since he can easily rip people's head off from their bodies, lifting up and throwing full grown men. He can also punch a man through a door and shatter reinforced glass with a few punches. Boomstick: Jeff is faster because he can simply dodge gunfires, Chris never try that before. Wiz: Jeff is durable too, yes Chris survived getting a brutal beating from the Walrider but Jeff can survive many severe wounds and injuries like broken bones, also surviving the collapsing houses. Boomstick: By the way, although he trained Judo, he never uses them. Wiz: Jeff's fighting experience was better, Chris may be dumb since he couldn't really get pass through Jeff's speed. Advantages: Jeff the Killer winner * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Better Arsenal * Better Fighting Experience Disadvantages: Chris Walker loser * Stronger * Slower * Dumber * Never uses Judo * Less Arsenal Boomstick: Chris couldn't just walk through the victory. Wiz: The winner is Jeff the Killer! Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 5 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020